User blog:Pjheric/Iza, the Void Ninja (temporary, editted 2nd version)
Basic Concept A ninja that has fallen into the Void, absorbed the quintessence of the Void itself. She is old, but (just like Poppy) doesn't look that old (Or does she? She wears a mask resembling a white fox with a ripped eye, making her face unrecognizable) Basic Lore- She started her training as a kunoichi with Kusho, father of Shen and former master of Zed. However, she became more and more jealous about power, and wounded Kusho in order to get the scroll about the mysterious land called Icathia. She (somehow; I don't know how this part will go yet) traveled to Icathia and the Void, deeply interested for her lust for power, absorbed her soul and merged it with the Core of the Void, the largest Voidstone. Now, she only has her wicked personality left; she is the Void itself. She is an AP assassin who uses her teleportation ability to change the late game, but she has to play defensively in order to make every ganks a success. I have posted this concept before, but I can't find it now, and I have edited almost everything, so I am posting it again. Thanks to amazing comments, I am now editting; I am trying out different kits with her, but still maintaining the concept of an AP assassin void ninja that uses teleportation to change the flow of the game. ''' Passive- Ku'Ral, The Void Blade Iza deals bonus magic damage and a 40% slow for 2 seconds every third basic attack. It cannot be cast on the same target for 10 seconds after it is triggered; however, enemies that are in the cooldown time will receive 20% extra damage from all sources, and their magic resistance is reduced by 15% for the duration. Q- Wave of Blades (Mana cost: 30/35/40/50/70) CD: 10/9/8/7/6 seconds Active- Iza rings her bell attached on her blade, dealing 60/90/120/150/180 + (0.7 AP) + (45 * number of Foxlings summoned) magic damage to all enemies in a line (minions recieve 40% reduced damage.) The first enemy champion hit will be revealed for 4 seconds. If cast in the Void Rift, she will steal movement speed. W- Void Rift (Mana cost: 60/65/70/75/80) CD: 18//17/16/15/14 seconds Active- Iza dashes to the target direction, opening up a thin strip of terrain on front of her, revealing the gap to the Void. She gains 20% increased movement speed and attack speed, while all enemies inside get 10/30/90/150/240 + (0.4 AP) + (40 * number of Foxlings summoned) {for 3 seconds} magic damage. If enemies stand on the gap for more than 3 seconds, they are rooted for 2 seconds. If the root triggers, The gap closes automtically (the magic damage also stops immediately). {The root can be only triggered by only one enemy champion. The root will always prioritize the enemy champion with the lowest current health in the area.} {The gap will open AFTER she finishes her dash.} E- Summon Foxling (Mana cost: 30/40/50/60/70) CD: 0.5 seconds Passive- Every 30 seconds, Iza summons Foxling. This rate is not affected by CDR; however, every time Iza triggers the passive on any target, its cooldown will reduce by 2 seconds. Also, leveling the spell up will cause the cooldown to drop (30/24/18/12/6 seconds). Iza can have up to 6 Foxlings summoned at once. Foxlings have a fixed 45 second duration, are untargetable, and counts as both a resource and a unit, meaning that it will interact with her other abilities and also scale with them. R- Doomfall (Range- global to all allied units, 3000/4000/5000 units for terrain) Active- After channeling for 2 seconds, Iza teleports to the target location, friendly building, or any ally units (wards, champions, and minions/summoned units) After the teleportation, all her Foxlings are '''Doomed. Doomed- if she succeeds on landing a basic attack on an enemy champion or an epic monster, she will consume all her Foxlings to deal 150/250/350 + (0.6 AP) + 10% of the target's maximum health PER FOXLING to a single target. However, if she fails to land a basic attack or her Q within 15 seconds of her teleportation, she will lose all of her Foxlings. Enemies can see her destination, but very lightly (can be hided by fog of war or bush); only allies can see a clear destination and a "on my way" ping. Character Design, Basic Ideas, Etc. So she was consumed by the Void. This, for me, basically means that she is insane. Not "funny" insane, like Jinx, but just seriously crazy. She talks about the end of the world, doom, and other mad stuff. But she is very "pretty" (or has lots of animations). I am currently thinking about 6 basic attack motions and 7 recall animations (changes depending on the number of Foxlings) I know that global teleport and unit scaling is too OP, but I just wanted to make an assassin Shen/all range assassin type character. So, I did not decide any of the ratios, cooldowns, ranges, and all other stuff yet except for 1 or 2 of the abilities. Please notify me if you have any questions, comments, edits, etc. Thanks! Category:Custom champions